vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Zelda
|-|Zelda= |-|Sheik= |-|BotW= |-|Toon= |-|Tetra= |-|Ghost= |-|Original= |-|Young (OoT)= |-|Hylia= Summary Princess Zelda is the eponymous name commonly given to the females born into the Royal Family of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda series. With the exception of Link's Awakening and Majora's Mask, an incarnation of Zelda or one of her alter egos has always been one of the central characters in the series. Each incarnation of Zelda has been shown at various ages depending upon which title they appear in. They have appeared as a child, a teenager and as a young adult; for example, the Princess Zelda in Twilight Princess is around 20 years of age. Early on in the timeline of the series, the original Zelda, while born as a Hylian, is the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. Carrying on this divine blood, her female descendants are often named after her and are always the crown princess of Hyrule throughout its history. Several princesses within the bloodline are also the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom, imbued with the essence of the Goddess Nayru. The essence of Nayru affords each Zelda divine wisdom, allowing them to discern the wisest decisions, especially in situations concerning the welfare of Hyrule. It grants them a myriad of mystical abilities, including the ability to heal others, though there is a possibility that this could also be an effect of their bloodline passing down Hylia's own powers and, later, the Light Force. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 4-C Name: Zelda, Sheik, Tetra, Hylia Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female Age: Varies between tween years and late teens. At max, over 110 years. | Hundreds of thousands to hundreds of millions of years old Classification: Hylian, Princess | Goddess, Her Grace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sealing, Magic, Teleportation and the Triforce of Wisdom (Grants increased magical prowess, precognition, the ability to heal others, and the ability to speak with others telepathically), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Star level (Fought Demise) Speed: Unknown | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown. At least Class XGJ Durability: Unknown | At least Star level (Took hits from Demise and his army) Stamina: High | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her rapier. Hundreds of meters with magic and weaponry. | Standard melee range. At least stellar with magic. Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrows of Light, Rapier, and Baton Intelligence: Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment, although this does not always avail her in eschewing capture. Most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Zelda (Composited) | Hylia (Prime) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Nintendo Category:Royal Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Princesses Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4